Our Actions Alone
by hudson911
Summary: A closing moment as JJ leaves the team for good. This was suppose to be my 'JJ' entry for the contest I co-hosted with the-vampire-act but I didn't write it in time go vote for your favorite with the polls on our pages! . R&R, please? one-shot


**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. Otherwise I'd be very rich and SSA Dr. Spencer Reid would be mine, all mine.**

**Oh, and this is totally un-beta'd so all mistakes are my own. And I'm pretty sure there's gotta be a lot of 'em.**

-0-0-0-0-

Soft hands caressed her face as a shuddered breath pasted through her barley parted lips, blowing out all of her frustrations and failures. Leaning against the brick waist high wall for support she kept her hands on his waist clinging to him like he was the last life line on the earth. Although his eidetic memory could conjure up her face without a problem, he wanted to truly remember her face.

The steady ministrations carried on for a few more seconds before his fingers trailed down her arms coming to rests at her wrists, shivers running up and down her despite the heat of the night.

"Remember me this way okay?" she asked softly opening her eyes to see his glowing with unshed tears. A slight nod of his head was all was needed as she extracted her right hand and brought it to his face, him leaning into the touch automatically.

Standing on the roof of the FBI building in Quantico, VA, Spencer Reid and Jennifer Jareau turne to look over the edge of the building, starring out into the night each aware of each other's present but also lost in the memories shared between them. A car honked in the distance sounding its impatience, an irony feeling for the two friends who knew life waited for no one, its own impatience rearing its ugly and unwanted head every now and then, this being one of those times.

"I should really go." A heavy hearted sigh came from her partner; her son's godfather; her best friend. They turned towards each other again this time neither moving, unwilling to say the first goodbye. Spencer knowing that JJ was already having a hard time, scooped her in his arms and held her tightly, she returning the hug with the same force, a tear finally slipping from her eye.

"I love you Jennifer. Don't ever forget that." The words flowed from his mouth easily, all without lust or sexual desire, but with the love of friendship that had seen its ups and downs, only they knew the secrets of.

"I love you too Spence. Don't you ever forget that." He shyly smiled a small blush spreading across his cheeks, causing her to laugh aloud, her voice breaking with emotions knowing this could very well be the last time she'd ever see him do it again.

She grabbed her purse from the ground and looked at him a last time before making her way back to the stairwell where she knew Will was waiting for her in the lobby, probably with the rest of the team.

His smile lingered long after JJ left, rubbing her stomach as the baby bump was starting to show carrying her and Will's second child. Wanting to start a family, JJ had called it quits when the last case had her holed up in a hospital in Colorado when an UnSub trying to escape knocked her down by punching her in the stomach. The team had refused to let her leave the hospital despite her reassurances of being fine, until the doctor had cleared her saying all was well. Luckily the bullet proof vest had prevented any damage, that being nothing short of a miracle.

That had almost been a month ago, and the last few weeks her and Will had been discussing about a career change, keeping Hotch in the loop as each decision was made, finally ending in JJ's early retirement. No hard feelings were held by the team though as each understood how family was, especially after first hand hearing what had happened to Hotch's family not that long ago.

Spencer continued looking out into the night watching the lights from cars and buildings flicker on and off, people making their way home from a tough day. Losing track of time rather quickly, he hadn't heard the roof door open again until a strong male voice yelled over to him bring him back to reality.

"Come on Pretty Boy, I'll drive you home." Reid smiled to himself before picking up his shoulder bag and making his way over to Derek who stood there holding the door for him.

"What were you doing over there? Seeing how many constellations you can pick out?"

"No… actually considering the lights coming from the city and all you really can't see that many stars, though you can guess considering where they are in the sky-"

"Hey, I wish just kidding."

_ "The language of friendship is not words but meanings"- Henry David Thoreau_

-0-0-0-0-

**END**

**Well that's it. Sorry if it sounded like they were together or something, it wasn't my intention at all. In all honesty, I had actually made this fic for the writing contest I was co-hosting with **_**the-vampire-act**_** but I never got to writing it or posting it up so basically it was just floating around in my head until I decided to actually do something about it. Speaking of the contest I co-hosted, it'll be awesome if you head to my page and vote on mine and **_**t-v-a's**_** poll to pick your favorites (if you haven't already). Oh, and you can also review this fic if you'd like. ****Thanks to ALL who read, whether you leave a review or not.**


End file.
